City of the Sounding Tide
Welcome to Shion Academy! Where all your mage-working dreams come true... or do they? Period One Kanda was just an ordinary student at the school in class doing his various school duties when he started to reminince on how he got sent to this school as class went on. Long ago about 3 to 4 weeks before school started Kanda was asked by his master Cross whether or not he was a good master to which kanda replied "No your absolutely terrifying at times and you nearly kill me half the time." this of course angered Cross and he said "Oh then I can make you go to this school I heard about from an annoying person i know with no worry then. By the way its worse then what I put you through." Kanda then looked absolutely terrified "Worse?! No! i mean your a great teacher its just you have a few bad tendancies is all!" Kanda said walking slowly away from cross, then cross grabbed Kanda by the head "Don't worry i'll pop in to see how ya doing, if you die then thats it but if you live we resume teaching. I already sent your student thing to the school so all thats left is transportation." Kanda calmed down and calmly asked "How am i getting all the way from Genosha to this school place?" Cross grinned "You dis my teachings I get punishy enjoy your flight!" Kanda then used his Gravity magic and his marksman skills to propel Kanda comedicly towards the school thats extremely far away while kanda was screaming as he slowly got out of sight range. Kanda woke up from his flashback and partly day dreaming and sighed then thought to himself "Its a miracle I actually made it here." Kanda then continued his school work in front of him and vowed never again to remember that moment. Period 2 In the gymnasium, a young tanned student with large tattoo's over his body was in the sparring ring, managing to intercept every single one of the opponent's moves, easily outmanuvoring him until he grabbed the opponent from behind, resulting in the referee calling out the winner as he let the person go. He looked up as sweat dripped from his forehead, remembering how he got there. Flashback: One Week Ago "Hey come on, I got that guy fair and square, why don't I get the bounty?!" Rikuto yelled at the officer as he was holding a bleeding Dark Mage from his left hand. "Sorry, but we only accept the living Dark Mages, the bounty itself is worthless when you already killed him for the crimes, no payment" The man said as Rikuto growled and slammed the guy on the ground. During the walk around the city, he saw a small group of people gathering around someone as he went to go check it out, and apon his arrival saw some interesting mages that wore academy clothes as they were performing some feats of fancy as many stood at attention. "As you can see by the student's, there is no doubt that many mages should enroll in our academy" He said as the audience applauded. "That's some crap" They all turned around to see Rikuto as he was eating some food and glaring at the group. "You want to say everything you just saw wasn't amazing?" He said as the students glared at the single person, "The academy could give more to any mage, especially someone like you" He said as Rikuto walked up to him and finished his food. "I bet I can beat every one of these guys without even trying" Rikuto said showing himself off as he glared at them, but the students weren't impressed as their teacher simply chuckled. "Tell you what, let's make a bet: If you can beat all of my students, I will personally pay you 5,000 jewel's, but if you lose, then you will be my newest student at the Shion Academy" He said as everyone looked over to see what would Rikuto would do. He cracked his neck before running right after the students, but their resolve was stronger as they were able to beat him, forcing Rikuto to join the academy as a Lost Magic Student. End of Flashback "That was very impressive Rikuto, not bad for your first time, but next time will be a real test, not some show of what you can do" The teacher said as he told them all to go shower in the springs as Rikuto sighed and went to the locker room. Period 3 The green-haired boy rode the lift up to Shion Academy. Unfortunately, he had arrived at the school itself four weeks after the other freshman, meaning he had missed the "trial period" for new students that determined where they would be placed. Luckily, the boy had arrived just in time for the Back to School assembly and the introduction by the Headmaster and First Year Represenative. Lucky him. Flashback .................................................................................................... End of Flashback Damn. Still nothing. The boy had awoken in the middle of the town a mere five days ago. Unfortunatley, he had apparently acquired some debts before his blackout, and had to spend those five days working them off. Knave sighed, looking into the sky as the lift travelled ever upward. ''I had better not regret this... '' Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Xz791 Category:Franek12354 Category:Zeon1 Category:Phantombeast